


you're the prettiest flower.

by carlsdimples



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff, Hyungki, Light Angst, M/M, Prince Hyungwon, cook minhyuk, dodo/wonhee - Freeform, fem!hyungwonho, gardener wonhee, knight kihyun, like a lot, princess dodo, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlsdimples/pseuds/carlsdimples
Summary: “ the two women were swaying in a slow rhythm, while looking at the stars.well, wonhee was looking at the stars; dodo was focused on their reflection in the shorter's eyes. ”ー in which princess dodo falls for her gardener wonhee the second they meet.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	you're the prettiest flower.

**Author's Note:**

> ` lowercase intended.  
> ` my gay ass just needed more fem!mx ok (￣▽￣)

princess dodo was laying on her bed, reading a book, when someone knocked on the big door that led to her chambers.

as she granted permission to come in to whoever was on the other side, her brother hyungwon came in - a short woman walking behind him and looking at the floor shily.

dodo, curious, closed her book and placed it on the soft covers of her bed, tucking a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and swinging her legs off the side of the bed, her light blue dress covering her knees.

"dodo, this is wonhee," hyungwon gestured to the woman behind him, who took a step forward and bowed, "she's our new gardener. since you love flowers, i thought you'd be the judge, what do you think?"

dodo giggled, the most beautiful sound wonhee had ever heard, "sure, but don't put too much pressure on her on the first day."

hyungwon smiled and nodded, then exited the room after gently patting wonhee on her shoulder, quietly wishing her good luck.

(dodo was very picky.)

as soon as hyungwon closed the door behind him, dodo stood up from her large bed and made her way towards the other woman, who was still standing in the middle of the room, observing every detail of her surroundings.

dodo took note of wonhee's appearance: pale skin, pink lips, short dark hair, a yellow mid-sleeved shirt and a baby blue skirt that reached her ankles. she noticed her arms were quite muscular, and dodo momentarily forgot how to breathe.

princess dodo soon found herself standing in front of the shorter girl, cupping her cheek with her hand. 

when the princess saw wonhee's cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink, she explained herself - "you're cute. the colours you're wearing suit you."

dodo didn't know she had a type until - well, until now. and wonhee was it.

"nice first impression, wonhee."

wonhee smiled brightly at the compliment, and thanked dodo with her sweet voice, slightly bowing again.

dodo absentmindedly took wonhee's hand in hers - startling the bulky girl - and leading her to her balcony.

wonhee admired the white marble which was caressed by the sun's warm rays creating a beautiful scene, yet quite dull, like something was missing.

the flowers, of course. the balcony was damn naked.

"wonhee," dodo hadn't realized she was still holding the other's hand, but before wonhee had any chance to say anything, dodo continued, "say, what flowers do you suggest i put on my balcony?"

and maybe, just maybe, this was the first time dodo found herself thinking that she wanted a cute girl to bring her flowers.

wonhee seemed to hesitate for a second - before asking, "princess, since your balcony is completely white, any colour would look nice. do you have a favourite colour?"

dodo chuckled, "ah, i really like yellow and blue. do you think you could combine the two?" 

wonhee nodded, "i think sunflowers and blue daisies would look nice."

dodo seemed pleased with the shorter's answer, and thoughtfully replied with a "maybe i should get blue curtains, while i'm at it."

dodo led wonhee back inside her chambers, gesturing for her to sit on one of the soft looking couches settled around a small coffee table near her desk.

"maybe one of those with golden decorations, princess."

"call me dodo, it's fine."

"but-" 

wonhee was fidgeting with her fingers now, while dodo looked at her from the couch in front of where she was sitting, smiling.

dodo thought, in that moment, that one day - for sure - she'd find herself discussing with wonhee where they should put their closet and of what colour they should paint their kitchen. because of course they'd be together, right?

.

"hey wonhee, how's work going?" 

dodo purposefully went out of her way to check in on one of her workers, which surprised even herself.

wonhee gave dodo her brightest smile, looking up at her from the ground where she was kneeling, busy making small holes in the soft soil and later filling them with beautiful flower seeds.

"i'm having fun, actually. today it's so warm! how's your day going so far?"

dodo sighed, sitting on the little path made of flat stones that crossed the royal family's garden.

"being a princess can get quite boring sometimes. everything i did today was try on dresses! don't get me wrong, they were really pretty and whoever made them is very good at their job, but i really wanted to do something else! playing the piano, perhaps."

"oh, you play the piano?" wonhee's soft voice reached the princess' ears and soon turned into little butterflies that filled her stomach.

"yes. there's so many different keys, and you can express just so many things in just a few notes. one day i'll play it for you, yeah?"

wonhee tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, something - dodo noticed - that she did whenever she got shy or flustered, "i'd like that. maybe i could paint you while you play"

"oh, you paint?" dodo playfully mocked the tone the other had used before, when she asked about the piano. luckily, the princess thought, wonhee did have a sense of humor and only pretended to get offended, her smile betraying her upset facade.

"yes, my mother taught me. i think you'd be a pretty good model for a painting, you're slim and tall, your hair is pretty and so is your face."

the older kept doing her job - planting seeds and watering the already grown plants and flowers - as the princess stood up and made her way to wonhee, sitting next to her.

"why do you compliment me so much?"

"because i feel like a lot of people compliment you just because you're important and rich or because they're afraid of you. i want you to know that i mean what i say"

dodo smirked, leaning closer to wonhee, "so if one day i put on a dress that doesn't look good on me, you'll tell me and make me change?"

"oh god, you're hypothesising the impossible," wonhee giggled, "but if that was to be the case then of course i would."

"and aren't you scared i'll fire you?"

wonhee took off her gloves and gently placed them on the ground, "you know i'd tell you for your own good. and, you have a soft spot for me. you wouldn't make me leave."

the younger looked surprised, and it made wonhee feel proud of herself; it's scary how quickly dodo changes her expression to a serious one, as if nothing had happened.

"i'm done for today," wonhee stated, looking around the garden as if to check if there were any empty spots she had missed - not that she would have been able to tell anyway, plus she was sure she had completed her task because she had no seeds left.

it was late in the afternoon, more specifically, that time where the sun isn't setting yet - but you still feel that it's about to, because its rays become golden instead of the usual pale white.

and dodo found herself thinking that this was, from today, her favourite time of the day, because wonhee's skin glowed in the golden light and her eyes sparkled, and her beautiful smile was honestly the cherry on top.

without realizing it, she was leaning closer and closer to wonhee, their faces only a few inches apart -

"dodo? what are you doing?"

the princess quickly turned her face around to meet the intruder: it was none other than her brother, standing a few feet away from them with a tired expression on his face.

"nothing," dodo said as she stood up and brushed her peach dress off, "wonhee told me she had something in her eye and i was just helping her out."

"mh," hyungwon nodded, then laughed, seemingly pleased with his sister's answer, "it looked like you two were kissing from here. don't let our father see it".

wonhee got up from the ground, bowing at the prince; "sorry for the misunderstanding, hyungwon-ssi."

hyungwon smiled, "ah, don't worry, i wouldn't even mind it if you two were dating - by the way dodo, dinner will be served in an hour, father told me the king of the neighbouring kingdom and his son will stay at the palace for dinner and a couple of weeks too - so there's that."

the princess crossed her arms and dismissed the prince, "alright, thanks. i'll go change."

they went their separate ways after that, hyungwon nagging to the cook - his best friend, minhyuk - that he was sad and single, and dodo walked back to her rooms with wonhee.

"ooh, this one looks pretty!" wonhee told the princess, who only frowned in response - "wonhee, you've said that about all the dresses i tried on..."

"i know but this is the one!" 

it was a dark red velvet dress, that hugged her torso perfectly down to her waist, where the fabric turned into a long, wide skirt that hid her long legs and finished a few centimetres above the floor; the sleeves were long and puffy, dodo's favourite, decorated with white embroidery along the cuffs of the sleeves and on the bottom of the skirt. 

"oh, wait, wonhee you're a genius! the neighbouring kingdom's coat of arms is red and white," dodo bit her bottom lip in thought, "come here, i'll lend you one of my dresses."

wonhee almost choked on thin air, "w-what-?" 

"i believe you heard me correctly, yes?"

"princess, i-"

"dodo."

wonhee hesitated, "dodo," she smiled, "i don't think i deserve such a thing..."

the princess walked over to the gardener, and took wonhee's hands in hers, interlocking their fingers.

wonhee's hands - despite her working her ass off - were soft, and smaller than dodo's.

"you already look like a princess, wonhee; i want you to feel like one." 

a sad smile found its way on wonhee's face, "but dodo, i'm not. what would they say if they saw me - your servant - dressed in a princess' dress?"

the younger of the two furrowed her brows, stubbornly walking over to her huge closet, "who's 'they' exactly, and why would i care about what they think?"

"your parents, the other servants, the knights. it's... almost unfair how you treat me with this much respect, in the kind of society we live in. don't you think... if the other servants saw me with one of your dresses, they'd find it unfair? i'm not saying i wouldn't want to accept your offer, but..." 

"wonhee."

dodo sat down in front of the big mirror on her desk, her fingers rubbing her temples.

"i'm sorry. i understand what you're saying." 

she looked at the older through the mirror, "help me do my hair?"

.

"wow, i hated every second of it."

delicate princess dodo spoke when she finally got back to her chambers after dinner, wonhee close behind her.

"aw come on, it was fun."

"no, it was not! have you not seen the neighbouring kingdom's prince and how he was trying to court me?"

dodo threw herself on her bed, pouting.

"he just passed you the plates and whatnot. he wanted to be kind," wonhee smiled, sitting on the bed next to where dodo was laying.

"putting your hand on someone's thigh when they obviously don't want you to is not cute, wonhee." 

"oh that's why you kicked him?"

"mh-hm."

they fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise being the faint sound of the music playing somewhere in the castle, to entertain whoever was still chatting in the dining room (probably the two kings). 

"i really wanted to see you in one of my dresses," 

dodo mutters, almost too quietly - yet wonhee hears it, and her cheeks burn.

the princess continues, "do you think now you could try one on? for me?" 

the older sighed, giving up, "alright, fine. you choose the dress though."

dodo was happy. with the faint sound of music, her hand on wonhee's waist, the pale light of the moon that shone through the open windows; wonhee's hand was resting on her shoulder, and the two women were swaying in a slow rhythm, while looking at the stars.

well, wonhee was looking at the stars; dodo was focused on their reflection in the shorter's eyes. wonhee was wearing one of dodo's favourite dresses, and oh did she look beautiful. the princess wanted this moment to last forever.

dodo's hand that wasn't resting on her waist slipped away from wonhee's grasp and cupped her cheek, forcing the older to turn her face towards the princess.

"if you tell me i'm pretty again, i swear-"

"but you are,"

dodo smiled, stroking her thumb on wonhee's cheek; she then took a step forward, almost pressing their bodies together, and felt warmth bloom in her chest. and there it was again, wonhee's cheeks dusted with a cute, pink blush, and the butterflies in her stomach.

this time, no one was around to interrupt.

dodo leaned forward slowly, "you're free to stop me," she had whispered, before pressing a chaste kiss onto wonhee's lips. 

it was soft, sweet, and everything they needed. as their lips moved together against each other, dodo's senses were filled with wonhee: how soft and warm the skin of her cheek felt under her fingertips, how she smelled sweeter than the flowers she'd been taking care of all day, how beautiful she looked so close to her; nothing existed at that moment, except for how happy wonhee made her feel, and the soft smile on her face when they pulled away for air.

after that first kiss, there were many more exchanged between the two, sometimes interrupted by giggles and smiles and cheesy lines, until the two women felt tired of standing in the middle of the princess' chambers.

"sleep with me," had suggested dodo, though it wasn't really a question.

and it was so worth it, because when the princess woke up the next morning with wonhee in her arms, she fell in love all over again.

.

"what do you mean you won't marry him?"

dodo's father was furious. 

"i'm sorry, father, but i'm not in love with him. i'm sure there must be another way to live in peace with the other kingdom, without putting me in a situation that would cause me distress."

dodo could be bitchy, if she wanted to. everyone knew that. 

"do you think i care about how you feel towards him?"

it was at this point that chae dodo stood up from her chair, slamming her hands on the dinner table. 

"of course you should," the princess hissed, "i am your daughter and you should care about me." she walked to the dining room's doors, "but now it is clear to me that you don't."

"wonhee, we're leaving."

"what- why? what happened?"

"my father wants me to marry that prince," she paused, then kept putting stuff into a backpack that wonhee didn't even know dodo owned, "and he won't listen to me."

"wait, dodo, maybe you can marry him and then keep your distance from-"

dodo threw the backpack on the floor in frustration, "no wonhee, it won't work! i'd have to marry him to create an alliance, but then i'd treat him badly because i don't really like him and that's not really how a good alliance is made. the kings should just talk it out instead of using me like this!"

dodo was so frustrated, a few tears managed to escape her self control and roll down her cheeks. it took less than a second for wonhee to hug dodo close, wiping her tears and rubbing her back, "maybe we could talk to your mother, since you don't know what she thinks about this, there's still some hope left."

the princess only nodded, afraid if she dared to speak, her voice would come out ugly and distorted from her sobbing.  
after she had calmed down a bit, she had the courage to whisper a shaky, "it's you i want to marry, wonhee."

the gardener smiled softly; "just know that i'd say yes," she chuckled.

suddenly, a voice broke the silence, startling the two women; dodo froze with fear when she realized whose voice that was.

"so this is how things are?"

her mother. 

dodo refused to meet her mother's eyes as she spoke; "i can explain mother, just please-"

"there's no need for an explanation; i'm on your side, dodo. i think you have the right to choose who to spend your life with. and, if she makes you happy and you are sure of your decision, then i will allow you two to get married."

the air seemed to get lighter, and dodo carefully stepped closer to the queen; "but you said... you didn't approve of same sex couples?"

the queen frowned, "i did, and it was very stupid of me," she explained, "love is love, and on top of that you're my daughter so i'll love you no matter what your preferences are." 

and again, dodo was crying; not in frustration or anger anymore, but in happiness. she hugged her mother, repeatedly thanking her. 

"sorry about that," dodo found herself exhausted after crying that much. 

"it's okay, i'm here- we're here for you," wonhee smiled, unaware of the queen's gaze on her.

"so, mother," dodo chuckled awkwardly, grabbing wonhee's hand and holding it tight, "this is my girlfriend, wonhee."

"nice to meet you, wonhee," dodo's mother offered a soft smile to the short girl, "i've seen you work in the garden a few times. all the flowers you take care of bloom beautifully, i'm sure your relationship with my daughter went through the same journey."

wonhee blushed a little, "indeed, i care a lot about your daughter," her grip on dodo's hand tightened, "and i want to make her feel happy, always," she concluded with the brightest smile.

(bullshit, her brightest smile only existed when she was with dodo and no one else, but this one was kinda close.)

"by the way, mother, what made you change your mind?"

"oh, your brother." 

the queen's eyes widened after she saw her daughter give her a questioning look, "dodo, are you kidding me? have you not seen how hyungwon looks at kihyun?" her hands made exaggerated gestures in the air, making her look like one of the curious maids that worked in the castle that dodo had once talked to.

"no? who's kihyun?" 

"ah, he's one of the knights from the neighbouring kingdom, right?" wonhee interjected, "i've seen them together before."

.

"do you come here often?"

"quite often, yeah."

the red haired boy looked up, through the ceiling that consisted of thick glass, and gave them a perfect view of the night sky.

"it's quite pretty. couldn't ever be as beautiful as you, though."

hyungwon giggled, "kihyun, if you keep that up i'm going to melt."

kihyun laughed, the sound pure music to the prince's ears.

"i don't wanna go back, hyungwon." the older sighed, "i want to stay with you."

"then stay" hyungwon turned his head, not moving any other muscle in his body. the prince admired the boy laying next to him on the dusty floor of the astronomy tower, his dark clothes contrasting with his pale complexion and accentuating his bright coloured hair.

kihyun reached out to take hyungwon's hand in his, a soft "how?" leaving his lips in the process.

hyungwon smiled, lifting his body from the floor and propping himself on his elbows, hovering over the shorter. only when their lips were brushing against each other, hyungwon made his wish; "marry me."

.

"wonhee, how do you keep getting more and more beautiful every day?" 

wonhee chuckled, "you said that yesterday, and the day before." 

dodo moved her long brown locks over her shoulder, away from her face; "i'm just stating the facts." 

wonhee smiled at her wife. dodo sat on her bed next to her; "there's only one sight that i'd prefer to you in this wedding dress," dodo smirked.

"and that is?"

"remember that time when we showered together?" 

the older covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the dark blush that was making its way on her cheeks and ears; "DODO!" she yelled, embarrassed, though a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"i can't believe i gave you privacy and didn't look at you and now you tell me you-"

"i'm sorry okay, but can you really blame me?"

"i'll forgive you only if you let me take a peek, now," wonhee smirked, forcing dodo's body on the soft sheets and then crawling on top of her.

"just a peek?" dodo teased, her hands grabbing the back of wonhee's neck and pulling her closer.

"i mean, i wouldn't complain if it was something more than that."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💕


End file.
